


Такси-VI

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Джейми любил свою работу: катать людей по городу под лучшие песни Army of Lovers, развозить после вечеринок студентов, рассказывать о достопримечательностях редким туристам, слушать обрывки чужих разговоров по телефону и даже полировать табличку "такси свободно" по утрам.
Relationships: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 1





	Такси-VI

**Author's Note:**

> **Ключ:** водитель такси и его пассажир

Сжимая табличку с надписью "Мистер Гэри Невилл" в руках, Джейми торчал у автобусного терминала и ненавидел свою работу. Нет, возить людей по городу под лучшие песни Army of Lovers ему нравилось: развозить после вечеринок студентов, рассказывать о достопримечательностях редким туристам, слушать обрывки чужих разговоров по телефону и даже полировать табличку "такси свободно" по утрам. Но вот выходить под дождь, чтобы встретить очередного пассажира с поезда, самолёта или автобуса, было выше его сил.  
Автобус из Манчестера задерживался, и Джейми, затолкав табличку подмышку, сунул озябшие пальцы в карманы. Теоретически, можно было дойти до фургончика с кофе и шаурмой на площади перед терминалом, но по стеклянным стенам автобусной станции ручьями текла вода, а зонт Джейми оставил в бардачке, понадеявшись на переменчивую ливерпульскую погоду. Родной город, разумеется, его подвёл, продолжая поливать асфальт, как из брандспойта. Одна радость – пыль с машины смоет.  
Вытянув шею, Джейми высмотрел свою ласточку на парковке для такси – красный ровер мок под холодными каплями дождя, но жёлтый огонёк такси подмигивал Джейми, как маяк. Счётчик тикал, несмотря на опоздание пассажира, и это вызывало мстительное удовлетворение – пусть Джейми слонялся по станции, но этот опаздывающий манчестерский ублюдок за это заплатит.  
Манчестерский ублюдок появился стремительным шагом, поправил безупречное пальто, глянул на часы и, поморщившись, осмотрел Джейми от макушки до носков размокших от дождя кроссовок.  
– Если мы успеем за двадцать пять минут, я даже оставлю тебе чаевые.  
Нос у него был слишком большим, и Джейми невольно потёр кулак о лацкан ветровки – так и хотелось своротить его набок.  
– Даже за кофе тебя завезу, пидор, – пробормотал он под нос и в ответ на непонимающе приподнятые брови мистера Гэри Невилла только отмахнулся: – Это скаузерский акцент, его никто не понимает.  
Отстучав колёсиками чемодана по ступенькам и сгрузив свой зонт Джейми в руки, Невилл устроился на пассажирском кресле и, едва пристегнувшись, достал из кармана телефон и гарнитуру. Джейми неаккуратно затолкал чемодан и зонт в багажник, хлопнув крышкой слишком сильно, и плюхнулся на водительское кресло. Помотал головой, стряхивая воду с чёлки, и нарочно сделал музыку погромче, прекрасно осознавая, что Sexual Revolution мешает его пассажиру говорить по телефону.  
Как всегда, стоило ему положить руки на руль – и раздражение отступило. Он снова был один на один с дорогой, и даже недовольное лицо мистера Гэри Невилла его не отвлекало. Поправив зеркало заднего вида, он вдавил педаль в пол, и машина плавно стронулась с места, набирая скорость. Джейми не нужен был навигатор – он прекрасно помнил, где находится радиостанция, и какими закоулками туда добраться. Через двадцать две минуты он высадил зеленоватого мистера Невилла у служебного входа, ткнул пальцем в кофейню на углу и, посоветовав не брать ничего с молоком, пожелал своему пассажиру приятного дня. Почти искренне.

– Это уже шестой зонт за неделю, – сказал Джейми, взвешивая аккуратный чёрный зонтик на ладони. – И этот – самый лучший.  
– Хорошо, что он чемодан не забыл, – усмехнулся Стивен, прожевав кусок шаурмы. – Знаю я, как ты водишь, когда пассажир опаздывает, и удивительно, что он мозги по дороге не потерял.  
– Было бы что, – фыркнул Джейми, выбрасывая окурок в мусорку, и кивнул на пиликнувший в кармане Стивена телефон. – У тебя новый заказ.  
– Даже не пожрать с этой работой, – жирными от шаурмы пальцами Стивен неловко ткнул пальцами в экран и поморщился: – Аэропорт. Некий синьор Олано едет в Хилтон на Кэннинг Плейс.  
– Надеюсь, он без детей.  
Стиви аккуратно запаковал недоеденную шаурму в бумажный пакет, спрятал его в карман своей огромной куртки и, махнув Джейми на прощание, размашистым шагом пошёл к своей машине.  
– Расскажешь потом! – крикнул Джейми ему в спину и закинул забытый зонтик в багажник. Запланированных заказов у него больше не было, и Джейми, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему порыву, выключил зелёный огонёк и вырулил на дорогу к радиостанции. О том, что он потратил полчаса на то, чтобы оставить зонт и криво нацарапанную записку для Гэри Невилла на ресепшн, он решил Стивену не рассказывать.  
Впрочем, Стиви было не до этого. Когда они вечером, как обычно, встретились в пабе, Стивен бездумно таскал из тарелки солёный арахис и тянул пиво из высокого бокала.  
– Вообще-то, сегодня твоя очередь везти нас по домам, – напомнил Джейми и, плюхнувшись на табурет, заказал себе минералки.  
– Вообще-то, мне сегодня надо, – стеклянным каким-то голосом ответил Стивен и ткнулся лбом в стойку. – Чёртовы испанские двойные фамилии.  
Из кармана его куртки торчала свёрнутая в рулончик табличка, которую Джейми бесцеремонно вытащил и раскатал на коленке. Дважды перечитав написанное, он вздохнул и попросил у бармена стопку егермейстера. Стивену, действительно, было надо.  
– Хабьер Алонсо Олано, – пробормотал он, и Стиви как-то истерически хихикнул:  
– Без детей.  
Они не говорили про Хаби Алонсо уже лет пять с того момента, как Стивен сам отвёз его в аэропорт, а потом вернулся в свою опустевшую квартиру и выжрал все запасы алкоголя в доме, включая припасённую в подарок для Джейми бутылку коньяка.  
– И я просто отвёз его в отель, – сказал Стивен, отдышавшись после егермейстера. – Ни слова не сказал вообще.  
– Ну и дурак. Мог бы и перепутать рычаг коробки передач с его членом, а потом перепутать адреса и увезти его к себе. Если у тебя прибраться – не хуже Хилтона получится.  
Стиви не отреагировал на его шутку, и это было плохо. Джейми положил широкую ладонь ему на спину и вздохнул:  
– Давай, я отвезу тебя домой.  
Обычно они засиживались в пабе до полуночи, но сейчас Джейми сгрузил пошатывающегося и потерянного Стивена в машину в без четверти одиннадцать. Едва он отъехал от паба, экран его телефона мигнул, сообщая о входящем звонке.  
– Привет, Фланно, – сказал он тихо, стараясь не разбудить задремавшего Стивена. – Моя смена закончилась час назад.  
– Просили специально тебя, – отозвалась трубка, и у Джейми на миг ёкнуло сердце:  
– От радиостанции?  
– От Хилтона, – Фланно никак не показал заинтересованности, но Джейми знал – тот сейчас проверяет все заказы за день, чтобы попытаться выяснить, почему у Каррагера так изменился голос. – В адресе назначения пассажир указал "водитель знает". Ты знаешь?  
– Знаю, – Джейми вздохнул, ещё раз покосился на Стивена и усмехнулся. – У меня тут ещё один пассажир по этому же адресу.  
Он положил трубку и включил счётчик. Раз уж за алкоголь рассчитывался он, за бензин пусть платит Стивен. Ну, или его безумная личная жизнь.

В шесть утра Джейми стоял на пустой парковке у радиостанции с двумя стаканами кофе и не понимал, что он тут делает. Он мысленно пытался придумать достойное оправдание, которое он мог бы рассказать Стивену, если бы тот спросил. Хотя, конечно, ещё пару дней Стиви будет не до него. Судя по чемодану Хаби, который он выгрузил вместе со Стивеном и запасными ключами от его квартиры прошлой ночью.  
Над ним тучи роняли редкие капли на едва просохший асфальт, и мокрые кляксы было неплохо видно в пятнах света из окон здания. Гэри Невилл вышел из здания быстрым шагом. Судя по синякам под глазами, которые даже Джейми не смог бы спутать с тенью от огромного шнобеля, он тоже не спал всю ночь, но походка у него была лёгкая. Как и в первую их встречу, Гэри глянул на часы, потом осмотрел Джейми и вдруг улыбнулся, принимая чуть остывший кофе.  
– Через час начинается утренний эфир на радио в Манчестере. Успеем?  
– Мы не занимаемся междугородними перевозками, – проворчал Джейми, но Гэри, не слушая его, сам убрал свой чемодан в багажник. – И не трогай мою машину.  
– Это твой скаузский акцент, я ни слова не понял, – Гэри облокотился на крышу машины, и рукав его пальто мигом намок. – Садись, давай.  
Когда Джейми устроился за рулём, Гэри уже по-хозяйски сложил своё пальто на заднее сидение, поставил стакан в специальный держатель и включил музыку. Фальшиво подпевая Александру Барду под King Midas, он подключил свой телефон к зарядке и посмотрел на Джейми – мол, чего стоим, кого ждём? А Джейми, ненавидевший, когда кто-то хозяйничает в его ровере, вдруг усмехнулся и только сделал музыку громче.  
– Надеюсь, ты не завтракал.  
– И не ужинал, – отозвался Гэри и, глядя, как рука Джейми ладно обхватывает рычаг переключения передач, вдруг отвёл глаза, сообщив недрогнувшим голосом: – Если ты поторопишься, мы успеем перед эфиром ко мне.  
– Ты всегда флиртуешь с каменным ебалом? – спросил Джейми, сворачивая на М62. Он сосредоточенно смотрел только на дорогу, хотя краем глаза уловил, как Гэри усмехнулся, прикрывая рот ладонью. – Или это просто мне повезло?  
– Сказочно повезло, – отозвался Гэри, бледнея и цепляясь за ручку на двери, когда машина набрала ход. Оторвав одну руку от руля, Джейми положил ладонь ему на загривок, над воротником несвежей рубашки, и чуть сжал пальцы.  
– Расслабься ты, я знаю, что делаю.  
Гэри выдохнул сквозь зубы, и это шипение было похоже на тщательно скрытое ругательство. Он снова посмотрел на часы, что-то прикидывая про себя, а потом повёл лопатками, стряхивая руку Джейми.  
– Я слишком стар, чтобы просить тебя остановиться для короткого перепихона на капоте, – голос у него был ровным, а глаза – наоборот, совершенно шальные, и Джейми, засмотревшись, едва не потерял машину на очередном повороте. Вдавливая педаль в пол, он попытался вспомнить, что рассказывал Стиви о том случайном сексе в лесу, пока Джейми, зажимая уши, пытался заставить его замолчать, и усмехнулся. Кажется, его жизнь пошла по пизде именно тогда. А может, прошлым утром, когда он принял заказ на встречу пассажира с автобуса.  
Тронув кончиками пальцев поворотник, Джейми пошёл на обгон. В конце концов, он собирался успеть в Манчестер пораньше, чтобы времени Гэри хватило не только на завтрак.


End file.
